Get Out Of My Head!
by fireworksinthenight
Summary: A collection of oneshots with the 2012 turtles and plot bunnies.
1. Hothead (Family)

_Author's Note: Title is self-explanatory. This is my place for putting drabbles which would otherwise interfere with my mind. Drabbles will be less than 1000 words and written in first person. I have no idea how frequently I'll update this._

 _I don't own the turtles._

 _This one is about Raphael's thoughts at the end of_ The Outlaw Armaggon! _(2012 cartoon, season 4, episode 4, space arc). Let me know what you think!_

 **Hothead**

They say I'm a hothead.

It's true, I guess. I don't always think before I act. I regularly let my anger get the better of me – though I'm getting better at controlling it, thank you very much.

But I wasn't the one who left the ship without notice to fight a space shark on my own, was I? How stupid was that? How reckless, how crazy?

Who's the hothead now?

We'll definitely have words about it later, when I won't be running as fast as I can to get out of a space station ready to explode.

Is it because we are in space? Finally space heroes, like in that cartoon you love so much. How ironic.

Or maybe you're just seizing every opportunity you have to recklessly fight. Maybe it's your way to deal with our impossible situation – back in time, lost in space, bound to prevent a dark hole from swallowing Earth.

Maybe it's your way to deal with the images of our father being stabbed by the Shredder.

I get that.

I'm still mad at you.

I need to be, to forget that I'm leaving you behind. Again.

Running for my life alongside the others while you're fighting to buy us time.

I'm done second-guessing your orders – it usually doesn't go well for us.

But I wanted to stay with you, so much.

You said you got this.

I trust you.

I really do.

But what is _this_?

Does _this_ involve your own survival?

It better would.

I'm shouting at you in my head while I run through Fugitoid's ship, find my space gear and yours and go back the way I came, while the others take their places in the control room.

Praying I don't know who that it won't be too late.

I'm scared.

You're not invincible. Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I didn't have time to figure it out while I watched over you, battered and scarred and _unconscious_ in a damn bathtub for three whole months?

I go as far as I can with my lifeline. I don't see you.

Time is slowing. This space shark – Fugitoid said that he was far too dangerous. Did he win? Are you lying on the floor, knocked out? I refuse to believe it.

You said you got this.

I see you.

You're running with an inferno at your heels.

I've never been happier that you're faster than me.

Come on, Leo.

Come on!

You're getting closer. The flames are, too. The space station crumbles to pieces behind you.

Remember that time, when the Kraang invaded New York and you told us to go so you could rupture their power cell and blow up the whole place?

You were falling like a stone in the sky, eyes closed.

I caught you then.

I catch you again.

Everything explodes around us, but you made it – just in time.

Your eyes meet mine, ocean blue against the blackness of space.

I give you your gear and help you put it on. I'm efficient and precise so you can breathe again, and my hands are not shaking, not at all.

You're smiling at me, with relief and gratitude, and relief floods through me.

It was so close. I know it, you know it. Your eyes tell me that you're sorry. And that you regret nothing.

We both know that it will happen again. You can't help it, I can't prevent it.

It doesn't matter. Nor does it matter that the odds are against us, teenage mutant ninja turtles lost in the infinity of space.

While Fugitoid's ship pulls us in its wake, away from that wretched place, I shout to celebrate our victory. We won.

You're not dying today, Leo.

Not on my watch.

Never on my watch.


	2. I'm Sorry (Family - Drama)

_Author's Note: Splinter about Leo. Inspired by the episode_ New Girl In Town _(2012 cartoon, season 1)._

 **I'm Sorry**

You're standing in front of me, upset and angry, gesticulating as if it could help prove your point.

You're opening your heart to me, trying to explain why you let Raphael have his chance as leader of the team, telling me how tired you are of always being the responsible one, and all I can think of is 'You don't know where they are. You let them leave to fight without you.'

My words are harsh and you shrink.

In truth, I'm distressed. Do you really think that you are dispensable? Is your self-esteem so low?

Or do you want them to fail?

I dismiss this thought as soon as it occurs to me. I know you mean no harm. I know you would never forgive yourself if something irrevocable happened.

But it could, my son. If life has taught me anything, it is that you never know when your world can end.

My heart is filled with worry. I order you to go find your brothers. From your rigid stance and sullen expression, I can tell that you're not happy about it. But you obey and leave the lair.

I watch you depart, hoping that you will resolve whatever argument you had with them and accept your role once again. I am confident that you will succeed. As a child, you could never hold a grudge against them for more than a few hours. Neither could they.

You're still so young. You want recognition for the efforts you make and the price you pay. Recognition for your own skills as a leader, however young and in the making.

It _is_ too much to ask for.

Even I denied you that on the day I made you leader. I remember how glad I was when you asked for it. This way, I could just pretend that it was the reason for my choice. I felt only slightly guilty, convinced that I was lying to you for your own good.

Have I made a mistake in not telling you the truth?

Your brothers all have amazing qualities and I love them as dearly as I love you, but they are not called to leadership.

It has to be you.

I'm sorry, my son.


	3. Limits (Family - Drama)

_Author's Note: Donnie's thoughts, to Leo. Inspired by the episode_ The Fourfold Trap _(2012 cartoon, season 3)._

 **Limits**

You always say I can do anything I put my mind into.

I left you in the dust when we were learning how to read, how to write, how to count. I'm a self-taught scientist. I'm the chemist, the physicist, the biologist, the doctor, the engineer, the repairer of this team.

Think of everything I have done.

Is something broken in the lair? I fix it.

Do we need more fire power? I provide it.

A cure had to be found in a matter of minutes? I rose to the challenge.

Not a week goes by without me defusing deadly explosives while fighting for my life!

Out of cockroaches I make spies, out of garbage I build robots. My machines fly, dive, run. I gave you T-phones, smoke bombs, a Shellraiser.

Sometimes you say 'thank you' and 'Donnie, you're amazing!' and sometimes you take me for granted.

I'm not complaining. After all, the same could be said about me towards you.

I'm a genius and I know it, you know it, everyone knows it. Everyone that matters.

I used to believe that every scientific enigma would yield to my superior mind.

But this? This is impossible.

I know how important it is, I know how much you want her back.

I know how much Sensei wants his daughter back.

If I could give you that, I would.

It's simply not working.

I tried so hard. I can't figure it out.

Every idea I have is pointless, every path I follow is a dead end.

I can't _try harder_!

I reached my limits.

Deal with it.


	4. Pizza Face (Family - Humor)

_Author's Note: Mikey speaking here. Inspired by Pizza Face and Meet Mondo Gecko (2012 cartoon)._

 **Pizza Face**

Do you see him? Do you see him?

In the audience, watching the race.

It's Pizza Face, dudes!

I told you about him, but did you guys believe me? No! No no no no no! You said I was delusional. You said I just had a nightmare! Granted, these things happen – on a regular basis. But not that time. That time I was a true hero! I saved the day, on my own. Like the amazing ninja I am!

You're having a hard time believing it, Donnie. But that's evidence, right? And you can't deny evidence, my dear brother. Your ethics won't allow it.

In your face!

Don't frown, Raph, it won't make reality less painful. Why don't you smile instead, like me? I'm grinning from ear to ear right now. Yes, you were no better than a zombie and I enjoyed knocking you out… uh… on second thought, forget I said that. You were no better than a zombie, period.

In your face!

"Mikey, what were you thinking? How did you end up in that race to begin with?"

Don't change the topic, Leo. You can watch me all you want with your no-nonsense gaze, I'm perfectly fine and I had lots of fun. Besides, don't tell me you don't enjoy perfectly-timed rescues. Plus I heard you teasing Raph, bro. Didn't I make your night? No need to thank me, it's a gift.

What was I saying? Ah, yes. Don't back off from this.

"Mikey…"

There, you can do it. I know you can do it. You've faced countless enemies without a blink. You're not afraid of a short, inoffensive sentence, are you? Of course not.

"…you were right."

In your face!


	5. Jealousy (Drama)

_Author's Note: Anonymous Foot Soldier speaking. Warning: mention of violence._

 **Jealousy**

I've known her since she was a baby girl. I was entrusted with her safety when she was a toddler.

For years, I made sure she wanted for nothing. Of course, I had my orders. My life depended on her well-being. But let me tell you, freak, you can't watch a little girl grow up and feel nothing. Not when you have a human heart.

 _Your blades meet mine in that dark alleyway. You're moving swiftly, as if you don't wear a blasted shell. How can a turtle be so fast?_

She never knew my name – I always stayed in the shadows. I like to think that I made her childhood more comfortable, that I helped her grow up.

I'm proud to witness how powerful, how dangerous she has become. Our little Foot princess.

 _You're suddenly spinning, throwing a shuriken and shouting Purple's name. Somehow, you saw one of us coming at him from behind, even though I'm fighting you with all my might._

She will never be yours, do you hear me? You're revolting me, freak. You shouldn't exist. That Hamato Yoshi spared you, that he raised you – this is beyond me.

 _Between the two of us, I'm the most experienced. I was a ninja before you learned how to walk. How come I can't defeat you in a single, powerful strike?_

I know she spared you once. I told my Master, the Shredder. She was in trouble, then. I was watching when he threatened her – when he allowed his sharp blades to wander near her neck – and for the first time in my life, I questioned my loyalty.

 _You're persistent, you know that? Like vermin. We can't get rid of you, no matter how hard we try. And believe me, we try really hard._

I know she spared you twice – and worse, that she _helped_ you - and this time, I said nothing. Master Shredder will have my head if he ever learns about it. It's your fault, freak – your fault if I lied to him, even by omission.

 _My sword slips from my grasp. I didn't see that move coming. I'm disarmed now, disarmed and exhausted – and you're still moving as swiftly as you did when our fight began, dancing in the shadows as if they were yours to play with. Despite your ugly appearance, you're graceful when you fight, freak. I'll grant you that._

I'm glad she's not here tonight, so I don't have to witness her fight you. Tease you, play with you, with more joy than she has displayed in years.

 _Your blade is under my chin. A jolt of your fingers and I will choke on my own blood. You're looking at me now. I don't want to look back at you – monsters shouldn't be allowed to have such deep blue eyes. Even now, in the middle of a fight, they are more serene than Master Shredder's ever were – not that I dared to look at them more than once in my life._

 _I learn from my mistakes._

I've seen first-hand how she looks at you. You don't know her like I do – don't you dare believe otherwise.

No matter how much she pretends to hate you, she doesn't. I know it in my soul.

 _You're retreating now, signaling to the others – your so-called brothers – to follow you, and the four of you disappear in the night with our precious cargo. Why are you sparing me? You should have killed me. I would have killed you, had our roles been reversed. Now I'll have to find you again, to fight you again, until you have no choice but to finish the job._

We've already lost her.

I'll never say it aloud, but it's true nonetheless.

 _Don't you understand, freak? I want you to kill me._

It's only a matter of time before her father finds out, and when that happens, I don't want to be there.


	6. I Said No! (Family - Humor)

_Author's Note: Leo's trying to resist his brothers' pleas. It's for Raphael's own good. Set after Season 4, so major spoilers if you didn't watch it._

 _And, um…_

 _I regret nothing._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles._

 _Genre: Family/Humor_

%%%%%

 **I Said No!**

I'm sitting cross-legged in front of the dojo tree, eyes closed and breathing deeply.

I want to meditate.

In order to reach that noble goal, I need to block the sounds coming from the living room, beginning with…

"Leo!"

My brother Mikey interrupts my already shifting concentration. He runs desperately to me and jumps in my lap, putting both his arms around my neck and placing his forehead against mine.

"Leo, please!"

"I said no, Mikey," I answer him gently.

"But he's unbearable! He just keeps grunting and growling and pacing, and I can't play my video games at all!"

"You'll have to tolerate it for a while longer, Mikey," I say firmly. "Hopefully no more than a few hours."

"But Leo! I'll never hold on for hours! I'm about to have a breakdown, bro! It's too much!"

"Mikey, don't exaggerate," I reply softly while stroking his cheek. "You'll be perfectly fine. And Raph will be, too."

Mikey looks at me with his baby blue eyes wide open. It's breaking my heart to refuse his request, but I have to stay strong. I'm supposed to be like a father to them, now.

"If you want, you can stay here and meditate with me," I suggest.

Mikey rolls his eyes with a moan and slowly stands up, convinced that, for once, I'm not going to give in to him.

He leaves the dojo with sad, heavy steps – he's such a great actor, I could really believe that my refusal is depressing him to no end if I didn't know him so well – and turns at regular intervals to watch me with puppy-dog eyes.

I close my own eyes.

 _Resist. You must resist._

As soon as Mikey has left, I sigh and move my legs to kneel. Maybe a change of posture will help me focus better.

"Leo?"

It's Donnie. I can't say I'm surprised.

"Leo, may I talk to you?"

"Of course, Donnie," I answer him with a smile. "Always."

Donnie sits down with a sigh next to me.

"You know, I'm worried about Raph. His reflexes aren't the best right now. You have to do something to help him. What if we were attacked? He would be unable to fight properly."

I tilt my head and lift an eye ridge at him.

"Do you really think that we are going to be attacked _now_?"

Donnie looks at me for a while, blushing slightly, before biting his lip and trying another approach.

"Please do something. I can't focus on my work! Each time I raise my head to take a pen, a screwdriver or my laptop, I see Raph meandering, holding his head as if it weighs a ton. It's depressing. I feel completely helpless."

"Did you give him painkillers?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then you did everything you could. Thanks, Donnie."

My brother watches me desperately, and I put a soothing hand on his arm.

I wish I could grant his request, but doing so wouldn't help Raph in the long term.

My hotheaded brother has to learn that every act has consequences.

Donnie seems to understand that my mind is set, because he sighs and leaves me alone.

Maybe now I'll finally be able to meditate, and…

"Leeeo…"

Raph enters the dojo with hesitant steps. He stumbles heavily. I hold back a sigh.

"Why don't you wanna help me, Leo?" He slurs in a pitiful tone. "I'm not feeling too well…"

"Well, if you had behaved last night, you wouldn't be dealing with a massive hangover right now," I lecture him. "You brought it on yourself."

Raph collapses on his plastron.

"You know I don't like to behave. It's not fair to punish me for that."

"I'm not punishing you. You're punishing yourself," I reason with him.

Or at least I try to.

Raph crawls towards me until he's so close that I could reach him by extending my arms.

Which is pretty much the point.

Then he just stays here, looking at me with a pitiful expression that pulls on my heartstrings.

In the doorway, I can see Mikey and Donnie watching us with hope. They aren't even trying to hide the fact that they are listening to our private conversation.

 _Father, please, help me,_ I plead.

No answer.

Aargh! How am I supposed to resist the three of them?

Especially Raph, in the state he's now…

I take a deep breath and focus deeply, finally reaching my inner balance. My three-fingered hands move in rhythm with the words of the healing mantra.

"Rin… Pyo… Toh… Sha… Kai… Jin… Retsu… Zai… Zen…"

Then I gently put my hands on my brother's shell, allowing the energy to flow freely inside his body, cleaning it from whatever substances his alcohol consumption induced.

A few seconds later, Raph carefully picks himself up and slowly stretches, then spins, then punches and kicks in mid-air.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Leo!" He says, grinning. "I'm feeling much better! Now I'll go see Casey, and make him eat his words! As if as a turtle, I couldn't drink as much as humans do!"

As Raph runs out of the dojo, high fiving Mikey and winking at Donnie in his path, I stay on my knees, ashamed of myself.

I yielded. Now there is nothing stopping Raph from doing it again.

But he looked so miserable, and he was so trustful that I would help! They all were!

"I'm the worst Sensei ever," I moan, hiding my face in my hands.

From the corner of my eye, I swear I can see my father's ghost chuckle.


	7. Scheming (Family)

_AN: Leo almost died protecting his brothers. Again. And said brothers aren't happy about it... 2012 turtles, set after Season 1._

 _I don't own the turtles._

 _Genre: Family_

%%%%%

 **Scheming**

I'm holding back a sigh as I gently rearrange Leo's IV line. Mikey is still huddled against our blue-clad brother, head resting on his plastron, while Raph sits on a chair near Leo's bed and strokes his cheek each time he thinks nobody is looking.

Master Splinter is right behind me, a soothing hand on my shoulder. He understands how hard it is for me sometimes to be the medic of the team – responsible for my brothers' health when they themselves seem to not care about it _at all_.

Leo…

My brother has briefly woken up, just long enough to tell us _I'm sorry_ and _It's not your fault_ , and _Thank you for bringing me home, guys_ , and _How long will I stay bed-ridden, Donnie?_

A mean part of me wanted to yell at him _As long as it will take for you to realize that self-sacrifice is stupid, period, because we absolutely need you, Leo, get that inside that thick skull of yours,_ but all I could say was "Don't worry, Leo, and get some rest" before he fell asleep again.

I meet Raph's gaze, and I can say he feels the same as I do.

"I think it's getting worse," my red-clad brother mumbles. "He was more careful before the Kraang invasion, right?"

Mikey nods from his place on Leo's plastron.

"Yeah. How come so many of his plans lately involve him taking stupid risks?" He moans.

From the corner of my eye, I see a strange expression flicker on Master Splinter's features. It almost looks like… guilt.

Why?

I remember when we defeated the Kraang invasion. When Leo came out of the dojo that day, he had a determined expression I had never seen him before. I didn't like it, but I never asked him. Leader business, I assumed.

"There must be something we can do," I say slowly. "I'm not making a habit out of sticking needles in my brother's arm so he can live another day."

Both Raph and Mikey nod fiercely.

I glance at Sensei, who immediately understands.

"I'll watch over Leonardo," my father says. "Do what you have to do."

I bow thankfully before turning to my brothers.

"Let's let him rest," I say. "We have to talk."

%%%%%

"I say we give him a taste of his own medicine," Raph suggests, arms crossed. "Next time, I'm the one self-sacrificing. Let's see how well he handles it."

Mikey frowns.

"No way, bro! I don't want you in that bed instead of Leo!"

Raph pats his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mikey. I was thinking more of a 'Let's make him believe I'm hurt because I tried to protect all of you on my own' scheme."

"You mean, it wouldn't be for real?"

Mikey joins his hands in front of his mouth, taking a thinking pose.

"Hmm… I could help you fake the injuries… I know Donnie has an emergency blood supply…"

I raise my eye ridges.

"Which we're _not_ depleting to prank Leo," I say sternly.

I can't believe it's not obvious.

Mikey shakes his head, still plotting.

"Then we can use ketchup. Or tomato sauce. What do you think?"

I turn to Raph, who is nodding pensively. I cross my arms.

"Guys, you can't do that to Leo. He's going to have a heart attack."

"He doesn't mind doing it to us," Raph protests.

"I'm pretty sure he's not doing it on purpose," I say. "And he will regret it when Sensei will tell him _no training for a month_."

Raph winces at the thought. Mikey idly plays with a half-filled test tube, which I quickly get back.

"Guys, there aren't enough _Space Heroes_ seasons to last that long. What are we going to do?"

"That's what worries you the most?" Raph grumbles, quite unfairly, I have to say. First, Mikey is as worried as we are about Leo's recent self-sacrificing tendencies. Second, keeping Leo busy when he can't train half day is a problem in its own. My red-clad brother must have realized it, because he puts an arm around Mikey's shoulders before turning towards me.

"Alright, no faking lethal injuries. But we still have to do _something_."

I stick my tongue slightly out.

"I think I have an idea. An idea that would solve both problems…"

%%%%%

During the following week, Leo spends most of his time sleeping. That's perfect. This way, we have all the time we need to find what we're looking for.

Raph and Mikey are doubtful of my plan, but I've managed to convince them to give it a try.

Finally, everything is ready. We wait until Leo has recovered enough to stop falling asleep in the middle of a conversation and bring him our carefully wrapped up package.

"What's that?" Leo asks, surprised, when he opens it.

"That, my dear brother, is a pile of books," I answer. Rather smugly, I confess.

Leo raises an eye ridge.

"I can see that. But… why? I mean, I rather enjoy a good book here and there, and I really appreciate the intent, but…" He quickly counts. "Twenty-three books? Don't you think it's a little exaggerated?"

Raph grins at him.

"Look at the titles."

Leo shrugs and does as he's instructed.

" _The Art of War_. _The Book of Five Rings_. _The Prince_ …"

Mikey, Raph and I exchange satisfied glances. Finding these books in dumpsters and garbage cans hasn't been easy, but we managed it. Some of them are even rare editions. You wouldn't believe what people can throw away.

"They are… strategy books?" Leo asks, uncertain.

Raphael smirks.

"You got that right. You keep using the same stupid strategy lately, and Donnie thinks this can help."

"We hope it'll open your mind to new possibilities," Mikey adds emphatically. "Possibilities that don't involve you getting hurt."

Leo blushes hard and bows his head, ashamed. I smile at him and sit down next to him, putting an arm around his shell. He immediately leans against me.

"I'm only trying to keep you guys alive," he mutters.

"Yes, Leo," I soothe him. "And I promise these books can help. Come on, it's going to be fun. I'll read them with you, and then we can discuss them! I've always wanted to be part of a book club!"

Leo can't help smiling in front of my obvious enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it's going to be so much fun," Raph teases him. "Not as good as training, of course, but you can't anyways, so…"

Leo sags a little at the thought, and I glare at Raph. My red-clad brother only grins wider, and I roll my eyes. I guess I should be grateful he doesn't express in worse ways his displeasure with Leo getting injured on our behalf.

"Don't worry, Leo, I'll watch _Space Heroes_ with you the rest of the time," Mikey offers gleefully. "Just be diligent with Donnie, so we don't have to use Plan B."

Leo narrows his eyes at him, his intuition kicking in.

"And what exactly is Plan B?"

I squeeze his shoulders protectively.

"You don't need to worry about that. Let's just say you're lucky we found these books."


	8. Sparring (General)

_AN: Sometimes, sparring sessions are rewarding._

 _2012 turtles, set after Leo begins to train his brothers._

 _I don't own the turtles._

 _Genre: General_

%%%%%

 **Sparring**

I circle in the dojo, deceitfully relaxed and never taking my eyes off my opponent. He's not to be underestimated.

I grasp my weapons firmly, one in each hand. Defeat isn't an option.

I move forward, in swift, graceful steps, and launch another attack.

An attack the turtle in front of me avoids before counterattacking, and I retreat temporarily, getting out of his reach on light feet.

Our fight has been going on for so long, you would have expected it to have worn him out, but he has stamina.

Well, I do too.

He's approaching me from the side now, and I reaffirm my grasp on my weapons, ready for his next attack. On the last second, he shifts direction, and I barely manage to avoid losing my footing and to block the blow.

He's really good. I don't think my initial strategy is going to work.

I look at the dojo tree and an idea cross my mind. It's a move I've wanted to try for a while now, except I've never had the right opportunity. But right now, with the way my opponent is placed, and if I don't lose time, maybe…

Only one way to know.

I launch my now single weapon at the dojo tree. Its chain curls around one of the branches, then around another, and in an apparently random pattern, comes back at my brother from behind and entangles around him, pinning his arms to his sides and preventing him from using his blades.

He falls on the floor, throwing his katana on the side so he doesn't hurt himself on them. Before he can use one of his hidden blades to free himself, I'm on him, the end of my kusarigama against his throat.

Then I wait, suspicious. Maybe he'll pull off a last-minute trick and turn this around. It wouldn't be unheard of.

But not this time.

"You won, Mikey."

I grin and disentangle my brother with a swift move of my wrist, converting my kusarigama back to nunchucks.

"Yay! Does it mean I'm excused from training tomorrow, and you'll play video games with me even if it doesn't involve the _Space Heroes_ franchise?"

I know the answer – Leo is always true to his word – but I still look at him with my best puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes it does," Leo replies, rolling his eyes.

Then he looks at me wryly.

"You know, I shouldn't have to bribe you so you'll take training seriously."

"But it's more fun that way, Leo," I protest, grinning.

I offer him my hand and he takes it, grinning back despite the fact he's just lost.

"Nice move, Mikey."

"Thanks, bro!" I beam, basking in his appreciation.

I'm about to add a witty comment about my sheer awesomeness when I hear Raph's voice.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did Mikey just win?"

"Yes I did!" I answer, spinning to look at my red-clad brother entering the dojo.

"And I've missed that? Can you do it again?" Raph asks, grinning.

"No, Raph," Leo answers, raising an eye ridge. "It's your turn now."

"Oh come on," Raph complains playfully. "You should have given me a warning. You know I love to see Mikey wipe the floor with you! When was the last time already?"

"Last month," I interject happily.

"Yeah, last month," Raph goes on. "The way he sent you flying across the room with him – amazing! Of course, you were both more or less knocked out after that, but Mikey still recovered quicker, so he claimed the victory…"

Leo shakes his head, half-smiling, and picks up his katana before taking a typical ready-for-fight stance. He doesn't really mind the teasing – not if it means that we're improving as fighters and as a consequence are less likely to be defeated by the impressive numbers of people who want us dead.

I really can't see why. We're so cute. Why would anyone want to hurt us?

Raph sighs theatrically before placing himself in front of Leo, his sai in hand.

"Well, I guess I'll have to settle for defeating you myself, then."

I happily wave at my blue-clad brother.

"See you later, bro," I hum. "You'll love what I have in store for us!"

"Hmm," Leo merely answers, already focused on his next fight.

I leave the dojo and head for the kitchen. I'm going to enjoy my victory to the full. After all, it doesn't happen often, and Leo never lets me use the same trick twice. He makes a point of honor to find proper counterattacks for each one of my amazing fighting ideas. That guy seizes every opportunity to improve.

 _I wonder what our next bet will be._

I'll have to come up with something huge. Leo makes me work really hard for every single victory – it has to be worth it.

But I have no doubt that sooner or later, I'll win another match.

Because I'm gifted, clever and awesome.

And because my brother believes I can.


	9. Figuring Out (Friendship - Family)

_AN: Casey is learning to know his new best friend._

 _2012 turtles. Set after they meet Casey Jones (Season 2, Episode 8: The Good, the Bad and Casey Jones)._

 _I don't own the turtles._

 _Genre: Family/Friendship_

%%%%%

 **Figuring Out**

It feels great to have a best friend once again.

He's tough, he's rude, he loves cleaning the scum off the streets.

Like me.

He's got anger issues.

Unlike me – I'm a calm, levelheaded guy who only beats up people deserving it.

And he's a valuable ally, almost as strong as I am.

Of course, he's a mutant turtle, and his father is a giant rat – it's a long story – but you don't judge people by the color of their skin. No matter how green.

Yes, even if I've only met him one week ago, it feels like I've always known Raphael.

Except I haven't, and sometimes it shows.

Like right now. I don't know what ticked him off, but he's kicking and throwing trash cans, grunting like the enraged amphibian he is.

Well, I'm going to find out.

"Come on, dude, what's the matter?"

I try to put my hand on his shoulder as I ask, but he dismisses me with a shrug and another grunt.

"Real mature, dude," I complain.

He turns around to glare at me, which _I_ shrug off.

"Is it something I said?"

He doesn't deny, so I further look into that possibility.

"Well, I was telling you how perfect that night is to fight bad guys …"

He kicks another trash can. It's probably not the reason he's mad. It made no sense anyway.

"And that my weapon is so much better than yours!"

He rolls his eyes and sends a bin lid flying against the wall – still not that.

"And that Leo was lame to worry we would attract ourselves trouble – trouble is what makes life worth living!"

He freezes, and my top-notch intuition translates.

"That's it? You're mad because I said your brother was lame? But you've kept repeating all the week how annoying and bossy he was, and how neither him nor your other brothers got you!"

Raph has three brothers. Donatello, aka Donnie, who prefers building machines to beating people up – I have no idea what April sees in him. Raph says he's boring. Michelangelo, nickname Mikey, who was a bit wary of me at first, but we found common ground – we have similar table manners. Raph told me he's always trying to get on his nerves. And Leonardo, or Leo, who's also my friend's leader when they're out ninja-ing.

Which I thought exasperated Raph to the extreme.

Raph glares at me again, then he sighs and seems to deflate. I must look really puzzled, or maybe he's as worried as I am to damage our newfound friendship, because he finally condescends to give me an explanation.

"First, it's not the same when you're the one saying it, and second…"

He offers me a sheepish grin. It's a grin nonetheless, so I'm relieved – we're still best friends. I knew it. He and I, that's for life.

"He was there to listen to it, so it's not as if I was speaking ill of him behind his back. Not that I've never done it before."

His grin disappears as he says so, and I've a feeling he's confessing something huge. I hope he'll tell me the full story one day, but I'm not going to push.

Besides, I'm even more puzzled now.

"Uh, Raph? He wasn't with us last night. Or the night before, or the night before the night before, or..."

Now Raph's grin is back. I'd even say it's a smirk.

"Are you sure? You know we're all ninja, right?"

I blink as the meaning of his words slowly hits me.

"Do you mean he was spying on us? Hiding?"

I turn around, suddenly suspicious. And indignant.

"Where is he? Not fair, Leo!" I shout to the shadows.

Raph chuckles.

"He's not there tonight, I've already told you so. Besides, he wasn't trying to hide. At least not from _me_."

I cross my arms, determined to get to the bottom of this important matter.

"Then why did you let him?"

Raph doesn't answer immediately. His face is unreadable, which I really don't like. His eyes are on me, but it's like he doesn't really see my face – like he's gazing through my body, looking for answers in the dark.

Then it's gone, and Raph is back to his good old self. He nudges me with a smirk.

"First, it'll work in our favor if he knows how you fight, and that you can stand your ground. In case you ever want to accompany us on missions."

I can't help grinning at the pride I hear in his voice, and at the prospect of more fighting.

"Second…"

Raph winks.

"Now, I can rub it in his face. And believe me, I won't hold back!"

I nudge him back.

"Laaaame."

He nudges me again, a bit harsher, and I have to reply – then it's a full-force brawl between the two of us.

Between me and my new best friend.

And while I hit him, tease him and laugh with him, I ponder what I've learned tonight. Raph's relationship with Leo isn't what I thought it was.

Which means that maybe his relationship with Donnie and Mikey isn't what I thought it was, either.

I have a feeling I'll have to learn to know Raph's brothers if I want our friendship to last.


End file.
